TV5 shakeup
MANILA, Philippines - TV5 Entertainment and Creative Services head Perci Intalan finds it flattering that the station’s strategic approach to the competition is said to be causing a shakeup in the news programs of two rival networks, ABS-CBN. TV5 switching to be a No. 1 Kapatid Network. What we said about changing the TV audience’s viewing habits is finally coming true, Intalan told the Inquirer on Friday. TV5’also known as the Kapatid network has a new set of game show, the all-new Wil Time Bigtime, which airs with the new timeslot at 7:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. on weekdays and 5:00 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. on Saturdays. TV5’s longest-running flagship newscast, Saksi ABC Headline Balita, airs with the new timeslot at 5:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. It competes head-on with TV Patrol and 24 Oras of ABS-CBN and GMA 7, respectively. Jean Garcia, senior vice president for news and public affairs of TV5’s other rival, GMA 7, commented: Our observation is that it is largely the audience of TV Patrol that Saksi ABC Headline Balita and Wil Time Bigtime are eating into. She pointed out that 24 Oras remains ahead in Mega Manila ratings. News5 recently announced Paolo Bediones return to co-anchors of Aksyon last October 3, 2011. Paolo Bediones were returned as co-anchor for Aksyon and Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo were retained as anchor for Aksyon. Meantime, starting Sunday, TV5’s showbiz program Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed was moved to the 4 p.m. time slot in direct competition with ABS-CBN’s The Buzz and GMA 7’s Showbiz Central. Mr. Intalan said TV5’s all-new primetime variety-game show Wil Time Bigtime with Willie Revillame at 5 p.m., the horror series Regal Shocker at 7:45 p.m., the comedy game show series The Jose and Wally Show starring Vic Sotto at 8:30 p.m. When the talent contest Talentadong Pinoy hosted by Ryan Agoncillo airs on Sundays at 8 p.m. right after the edutainment program Pinoy Explorer with Aga Muhlach, followed by the reality game show The Biggest-Game Show in the World-Asia with Joey De Leon and Richard Gomez at 9 p.m. and Sunday Mega Sine at 10 p.m. Intalan added that TV5’s Sunday noontime show include game show Toink: Sino ang Tama! airs a 9:30 a.m., the comedy show Lokomoko airs at 11:30 a.m., Wow Samurai! airs at 12:30 p.m. and the newest teen variety show Sunday Funday airs at 1:30 p.m., to be followed by the comedy-fantasy series Kapitan Awesome at 3 p.m. The popular kiddie show Batibot, which TV5 now co-produces with the Philippine Children’s Television Foundation Inc., airs Saturdays at 8:30 a.m. It will be a solid programming block that, we expect, will attract a lot of viewers, Mr. Intalan said. The all-new Wil Time Bigtime airs with the new timeslot Mondays to Fridays, 7:00 to 9:00 p.m., after TV5’s news program Aksyon airs 6:30 p.m. time-slot starting March 12. The all-new Wil Time Bigtime, which is a 50-50 production partnership between TV5 and Mr. Revillame’s Wil Productions, Inc, when Aksyon will air to compete with TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Corp.’s Channel 2, and 24 Oras on GMA Network, Inc.’s Channel 7. TV5's afternoon and primetime block get a makeover as Face to Face is return to the morning block and Aksyon is moved to 6:30 PM. Starting February 27, the "barangay hall on air", Face to Face, will be aired at 10:30 AM. The afternoon drama back-to-back Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa at 3:00 PM and Isang Dakot Na Luha at 3:45 PM, the afternoon back-to-back drama will be followed Popstar TV, which TV5 now co-produces with Viva Television, with Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo at 5:30 PM. The effort to make their public service (afternoon) block stronger. The public service program T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita at 5:45 PM and the flagship news program Aksyon at 6:30 PM. The all-new Wil Time Bigtime with Willie Revillame is also moved to a primetime timeslot at 7:00 PM. It will then be followed by Nandito Ako and Valiente. TV5 Schedule on March 10-12, 2012 'Saturday' *3:30pm - Sabado Sineplex: Blade (starring Wesley Snipes and Stephen Dorff) *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *7:45pm - Regal Shocker: Pangitain (starting Nash Aguas and Agot Isidro) *8:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *9:30pm - Super Sine Prime *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Saksi Tonite Sabado 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: Dr. Seuss, the Cat in the Hat (starring Mike Myers) *11:30am - Lokomoko *12:30pm - Wow Samurai! *1:30pm - Sunday Funday! (Live) *3:00pm - Kapitan Awesome *4:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (Live) *5:30pm - USI: Barangay Styro *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer: Great Bicol Adventure *7:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy (Live) *8:30pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *9:30pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! *10:30pm - Sunday Mega Sine: 28th PMPC Star Awards for Movies *12:00mn - Saksi Tonite Linggo 'Monday' 4:30am - Saksi ABC Headline BalitaMike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)4:45am Saksi ABC Headline Balita *5:00am - Good Morning Club (Live) *7:30am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *8:00am - PBA Commissioner's Cup: B-Meg vs Barangay Ginebra (Live) (pre-empt Handy Mandy, TV5 Kids Presents Disney Club, Batibot and Nickelodeon on TV5) *10:30am - Face to Face (Live) *11:30am - SineTanghali 12:30nm - Saksi Sa Tanghali Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)12:45nm Saksi Sa Tanghali *2:00pm - Super Sine 5 *3:30pm - Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa *4:00pm - Isang Dakot Na Luha *4:30pm - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo *5:30pm - Popstar TV *6:00pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (Live) 6:30pm - Saksi ABC Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Saksi ABC Headline Balita *7:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Live) *9:00pm - Nandito Ako *9:30pm - Valiente *10:00pm - Pidol's Wonderland 11:00pm - Saksi Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos-D Guzman Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:15pm Saksi Tonite *11:30pm - Wanted *12:00mn - Juicy! (Live) *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live)